We Found Love In A Pizza Shop
by Roman Lewinsky
Summary: Ty and Deuce share a sexually awkward moment at Crustys causing both to question themselves and everything they thought they knew, and Gunther gives love advice?


**A/N so here is a little something that I have been working on for a while. I was going to make it a multi chap buy my computer is retarded. **

**Please excuse all spelling mistakes as a good portion of this was written(uploaded/published) using my phone. **

**So R&R tell me if you like it hate it or wish I would stop writing all together.**

**I don't own Shake It Up **

* * *

Deuce couldn't believe what was happening to him. This just had to be the worst day of his life. First he got all of his Uncle's employees who were also his cousins to quit, and now his best friend Ty was trapped in a giant blob of dough. Deuce for the life of him could not figure out how the dough could have gotten this way. He was pretty sure that he had fallowed his Uncles instructions perfectly.

While Deuce thought of how things could have gone so wrong when the phone began to rang.

'Shit.' Deuce thought to himself. Now there was a customer calling. It was probably some college kids drunk on cheap bear who wanted to order an insane amount of pizza. The phone rang again pulling Deuce from his thoughts.

"Where the hell is the phone?" Deuce asked out loud.

"In here." Ty said, his body still engulfed by the blob of dough. Deuce really did not want to stick his hand in the blob. For all he knew it might try to eat him like it was currently trying to do his best friend. The phone rang again and Deuce just thrust his arm. Lucky for Deuce his arm went right through a hole in the blob, so he did not have to fight his way through dough. Almost as soon as his hand was through Deuce could feel something long and thick, and covered in denim?

Ty's body jerked and he shrieked.

"That is not the phone." Ty all but yelled at his small friend.

'No it is not.' Deuce thought to himself as he realized just what he was touching. Normally he would pull his hand away in fear of being thought of as gay, but when would another opportunity like this come around again. There was no one in the shop and Ty could barely move so he couldn't resist Deuce very much.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Ty screamed at Deuce.

"Looking for the phone duh." Deuce said trying not to show just how excited he was. His hand caressing Ty's ever hardening girth. Every once in a while he would tighten his grip as he massaged his friends semi hard cock.

"I already told you that's not the phone. Now let go already." Ty continued to yell. Deuce had to admit that he kind of liked it when Ty got angry. There was just something about the way Ty looked and yelled at Deuce that just turned him on in a way that he just couldn't explain.

"Are you sure this isn't the phone?" Deuce asked, a smile beginning to form on his face. He just absolutely loved messing with Ty. Getting to touch his dick was just a very good bonus.

"I mean its thick like a phone. It's about the same length of the phone. And it feels hard just like a phone would." Deuce squeezed it again. "It's really hard and thick."

By now Ty had completely forgotten about the phone and focused all of his energy on escaping from the giant blob of dough. Deuce was so engrossed with feeling Ty up that he failed to notice when the taller boys hands became free. Ty grabbed Deuce's arm pulling it away from him before pushing Deuce. The smaller fell backwards landing on his butt. As soon as he hit the floor Deuce began to laugh uncontrollably trying to pass everything off as a joke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ty said trying not to yell as he freed the rest of him from the dough blob. Deuce continued to laugh hysterically.

"Calm down dude. It was just a joke." Deuce said, still laughing a little. The look on Ty's face told him that he was not amused at all. "O.K fine, It wasn't very funny. I'm sorry."

The look that Ty was giving Deuce was actually starting to scare him. Deuce knew that Ty would have no trouble kicking his ass if he wanted to.

"Messing with another person's feelings has never been funny. Neither is groping them against their will." Ty said straining to control his voice. He did not want to completely scare his friend to death, but maybe halfway would teach him a lesson. After all they were still best friends, even though Ty was incredibly mad at Deuce at the moment.

By now Deuce had realized that he had seriously messed up. He didn't know whether to feel afraid or hurt since he just might have lost his best friend. Tears began to build at the edge of his, and he just barely held them back.

"I'm going home. Then I am going to take a very long shower to wash all of this gunk off me." Ty said as he tried to brush some of the dough off of his clothes and skin.

As soon as Ty turned to walk away Deuce burst into tears. He knew that if Ty walked out now there friendship could end just like that, so there really was no reason for him to hold back his tears anymore. Deuce could feel his heart breaking, and knew that he would not be able to stop crying until he either ran out of tears or cried himself to sleep. He was just that emotional.

"Ty, wait." Deuce choked out. "Just don't hate me, please." If their friendship had to end it would at least somewhat bearable knowing that Ty did not hate him.

Upon hearing his friends sobs Ty turned to find Deuce curled up into a ball on the floor a complete wreck. Tears were falling from Deuce's eyes as his whole body shook. Ty let out a sigh before going to console his friend.

"I don't hate you Deuce." The taller boy said while pulling Deuce to his feet. Ty wrapped his arms around Deuce's smaller frame, pulling him to his chest.

"Yes you do. I know you do." Deuce choked out as he continued to cry.

Ty let out another sigh before pulling the crying boy closer to him, not caring that his shirt and chest were getting wet.

"I could never hate you Deuce. You're my best friend dude. I am always going to care for you." The older boy said hating how emotional he sounded.

For the next ten minutes Ty held Deuce in his arms while he cried on his chest. Deuce even though he was crying his heart out was happy that his best friend did not hate him. It almost felt as good as having Ty's arms wrapped around him. It had been a long time since Deuce felt so safe and secure. Deuce could not help but remember all of the good times he and Ty had over the years.

It was then that Deuce finally realized that he was in love with his best friend Ty Blue. Not just the best friend kind of love most boys have for one another but the I want to get in your bed and stay there forever kind of love. Just as both boys thought that Deuce had finally got all of the crying out of his system he began to sob again. Fresh tears leaked from his already red and puffy eyes. Now Deuce was crying for a different reason and felt even more miserable. He was in love with his straight as an arrow best friend and just knew that he would never tell him for fear of losing his friendship.

Eventually Deuce pulled himself together long enough for both boys to leave the pizza shop. Feeling sort of responsible Ty walked Deuce home and did not leave until he felt the smaller boy could be left alone without harming himself.

Nearly two weeks had gone by since the incident before things seemed to be getting back to normal. Deuce and Ty were mostly them old selves again. Both seemed to be a little distant and Ty would flinch whenever the two touched.

Deuce was really starting to hate his life. Nothing seemed to be going right. His girlfriend wanted to "take a break" a.k.a lets break up and maybe we can get back together later. Not to mention that Deuce was pretty sure he was gay now. He spent the better half of two weeks thinking of how attractive the same sex is all of a sudden. Worst of all he just had to fall for his hopelessly straight best friend.

Deuce knew that Ty would have no problem accepting his sexuality, but having another guy head over heels for him just might throw him off a little. So now Deuce spends most of his free time locked up in his room drowning in self-pity.

Deuce was not the only one who was questioning himself and his sexuality. Ever since the groping incident at the pizza shop Ty has begun to think that he may just be a little bi- curious. All his life he had liked women but he had to admit that he kind of liked what Deuce had done to him. He didn't like the fact that he was molested against his will, but the way Deuce had touched him did feel good. Although it did feel good but Ty was a little afraid of the thought of another boy touching him so intimately. Ty had no real problems with male on male relationships, nor did he mind if Deuce was gay or bisexual, it was just something that he was not sure he could do. Even if Deuce did like guys now that did not mean that the two still couldn't be friends.

Ty knew that if Deuce's sexuality had changed he would tell him in time. But it has been nearly two weeks and the two have barely spoken, even CeCe and Rocky were beginning to think something was up. Two weeks were more than enough for Deuce to figure out what he was and Ty was beginning to get impatient. Ty just hated to be kept out of the dark about anything especially if it has anything to do with his friends or family. The only reason Ty was not questioning Deuce about it and demanding an answer was because he thought it would cause problems to their friendship.

Nearly another entire week went by without Deuce and Ty talking about the incident or the Latino boys new found sexuality. They both knew the conversation would happen sooner or later, and Ty chose sooner. That is why Ty was texting Deuce at almost three in the morning. He would have called the other boy but felt as though this way would be easier for them both.

'We need to talk' Ty typed in the message before hitting send. Not even a whole two minutes later his phone buzzed with a reply from Deuce.

'About what? ' Ty wanted to scream because they both knew exactly what they had to talk about.

'You groping me while I was trapped in a giant pile of dough' Ty typed back hoping that Deuce would not try and change the topic.

'What about it?'

'You were touching my dick!' This time it took Deuce a little longer to reply.

'Sooo…' Now Ty was really starting to get mad. He was done with playing around and got straight to the point.

'Do you like guys or not?' Ty didn't want the message to seem overly demanding but he really wanted to know and Deuce was making things more difficult than they had to be. It took nearly ten minutes for Deuce to finally reply.

'I can't lie to you because you are my best friend. Ever since that day I have been thinking about guys more and more often. I think I might be gay but I'm not sure.' Ty was overjoyed that Deuce trusted and cared about him enough to tell him the truth. Deuce could have easily told him a lie but he didn't. Just as Ty was about to type a response he got another message from Deuce.

'I hope this doesn't change anything between us.'

'Of course it won't. So what if you like boys now and just happened to touch my meet. We will always be best friends'

'But what if I liked touching your meet…' Ty wasn't sure how to respond to that but he knew that he had to be honest with Deuce.

'That doesn't mean that we can't still be friends. Even if you do have a thing for me. Remember how you used to have the biggest crush on CeCe. If you can get over little old me. But I am pretty hot' Ty hoped that his text would cheer Deuce up a little.

With that Ty let out a yawn and closed his eyes. He planned on resting them for a few seconds but ended up falling asleep in forty seconds flat.

That night Ty had a very interesting dream to say the least.

*Ty was back in the pizza shop. He was thinking of how he had gotten there when he realized that Deuce was standing in front of him. Deuce was saying something but Ty couldn't really hear him. His eyes were to focused on Deuce's lips to focus on what came out of them.

Ty couldn't help but think of how good it would feel to have those soft pink lips pressed against his, but he knew they would feel even better on another part of him. Just then Deuce licked his lips and Ty instantly sprung wood. Without even realizing what he was doing Ty began to massage his hardened member through his denim jeans. Eyes still locked onto Deuce's lips Ty watched his mouth form a smile before he felt another hand groping his now painfully hard cock. Ty's only reaction was to remove his hand and let his friend continue groping him.

All of a sudden Ty found himself sitting in a chair with Deuce on his knees in front of him. Somehow they had both become naked and Ty was still as hard as ever. Even though their positions changed Ty's eyes never left Deuce and now he watched as his best friend grasped his cock firmly. Deuce began to stroke him while his smile grew even wider. Ty just sat back and enjoyed a nice slow hand job.

Ty was enjoying the feel of the hand rubbing his hard man hood and was unprepared for what came next. In the time it took Ty to blink Deuce had half of his cock buried down his throat. Ty could only gasp as Deuce gave him the best and only blow job of his life. This had to be the best feeling Ty had ever experienced in his young life, and watching Deuce's head bob up and down only excited him more. Deuce had been blowing him for just a few minutes and already Ty felt as though he would explode any minute, and in a few seconds that was exactly what would happen. He was so close and all but too ready to fill his friend's mouth with his seed. But just as Ty reached the point of no return everything went black.*

Back in the real world Ty's body shot up from under his covers, no longer asleep. Ty had just had the weirdest yet most erotic dream of his whole life. He could feel cold sweat and another bodily fluid clinging to his body. Trying to ignore the tent in his shorts Ty tried to process what had just happened to him. He really had no idea how to feel about the whole ordeal.

Of course Ty knew that he just had a wet dream, that itself not much to be bothered by. The fact that it was about his best friend that just so happened to be his best friend on the other hand was an entirely different situation all together. Normal teenage boys have wet dreams about super models of their favorite porn star but this was completely different and just plain confusing. At the moment Ty couldn't figure out what it was that he was feeling, but he did know that it all had something to do with Deuce.

Ever since the two became friends Ty has had feelings for the Latino boy. But those were just the same kind of feelings that every boy had for his best friend. Never had he thought of the other boy in a sexual manner, not even during the whole pizza shop incident. Now though everything seemed to be different, forcing Ty to rethink everything he thought he knew and begin to question just how he felt for Deuce.

Ty just couldn't deal with all of this right now. Just thinking about what the dream could mean was causing him to freak out. This was all just too much to deal with right now. Above all Ty needed more time to process and think over everything, but first he needed more sleep, after changing his sheets of course. At least there wasn't any school the next day.

The next day Ty awoke in fresh clean sheets well rested. Glancing at his bedside table Ty could see that it was already past nine a.m., thank the Lord for it being a Saturday. Forgetting about the events of the previous for the time being Ty focused on more important things like breakfast and freshening up. First thing first Ty needed some food in his stomach now, unlike most people Ty always ate his breakfast before brushing his teeth, the taste of toothpaste and orange juice was enough to nearly make him hurl. With a sigh Ty hoped out of bed and headed to the kitchen, not really in the mood for anything to complicated he decided on a simple bowl of "Lucky Charms".

While eating his cereal Ty didn't think about anything in particular, mostly all of his attention went to eating the little sugary marsh mellows before they got soggy. Once finished his breakfast Ty dumped his bowl and spoon in the sink and went to find himself a towel for his shower, someone else will clean out his dish later.

Once in the bathroom Ty laid down his towel and turned the shower head on making sure the water was just the right temperature. Ty let steam fill the small room before hopping in letting the warm water run down his bare flesh. Ty grabbed a green bottle full of his favorite body wash "Irish Spring". He loved the smell and feel of the scented liquid that always left him feeling clean and refreshed, and the ladies seemed to love it as well. After pouring a generous amount into his hands Ty began to massage the soap into his skin making sure to cover every part of his body in the foamy suds. Ty repeated this process a few more times before moving on to his hair. Once done his shower Ty went to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal before going back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Finished with his morning routine Ty was now ready to start his day. So far his plans included finding something to do on his day off from school and trying as hard as possible not to think about last night's erotic nightmare. Ty was confused on whether he actually enjoyed the dream or not. It was pretty obvious that his body enjoyed it, a lot but his mind was undecided. One thing Ty knew for sure was that he had to avoid Deuce at all cost for the time being, until he knew just how he felt it was way too dangerous to be around Deuce. Ty could just see himself now saying something stupid that could ruin their entire friendship.

With hanging out with Deuce out of the question Ty really had nothing to do. He could hang out with Rocky and CeCe but he really didn't want to be around a couple of girls that liked to talk about boys all day. There was a chance that Flynn needed a baby sitter but he wanted to be with someone a little closer to his age. The only other people he really ever talked to his own age besides Deuce is Gunther and Tinka, and they had to be the weirdest and craziest people he knew, but desperate times call for desperate measures. With a sort of reluctance Ty pulled out his phone and began to dial Gunther's number, he still had no idea how he had gotten the other boys number.

As it turned out Gunther was free and actually wanted to hang out with Ty. Ty was kind of surprised that the other boy agreed to spend time with him but he was not about to turn away his only source for companionship for the moment, he was just lucky that Tinka would not be joining them. The two decided to meet up at the mall to shop and then they would go to Ty's house for a bit to just hang out.

When the two boys did meet Ty had to admit that he was shocked to see Gunther not covered in glitter and sparkles for once. Today the blond boy wore a simple graphic tee and a pair of dark jeans.

"Not that I'm complaining but what happened to all the glitter and sparkles that you usually wear?" Ty asked.

"Well if you must know everything else I own is at the dry cleaners so I was forced to wear this." By the way Gunther said "this" Ty could tell that he really hated the clothes.

"It can't be that bad. I mean it's not like you look bad in these clothes. They look pretty good on you actually." In fact the clothes Gunther currently wore did look good on him. Ty made a mental note to convince the other boy to wear these kinds of cloths more often.

"Well of course this looks good on me. What doesn't?" Gunther boasted in his usual cocky tone.

Something's just never change Ty thought to himself as the two made their way around the mall. For the next two and a half hours Ty and Gunther visited many different stores almost always emerging with new bags on their arms. By the time the two were ready to go they had each spent every cent they had. Gunther spent almost five hundred dollars alone, most of which was used to buy new clothes and sparkly accessories. When they were done shopping Ty had to admit that the little outing with Gunther had been much more fun than he originally thought it would be, he even learned some new things about the blond boy.

Ty was also thankful that Gunther had a car. It would have been a major hassle to cram all of those bags on bus with a bunch of other people. Once they arrived at Ty's house the two teenagers went up to his room to just chill out. Ty immediately flopped down on his bed after setting his bags down and offered Gunther a seat in the spare fold out chair that he always kept in his room, it was really only there when Deuce came over but today Ty had another visitor.

"Ugh my feet are killing me." Ty groaned as he used his feet to kick his shoes off.

"Stop complaining you big baby. At least we got a bunch of new stuff, and look I even got a new be dazzler." The foreign boy was very happy with his purchase.

"You don't need to sparkle any more than you already do or else people will go blind trying to look at you." Ty laughed.

"As if anyone could resist looking at such magnificence," Gunther said, his tone as cocky as ever "It's so hard being wanted by so many."

"The only people staring at you are a bunch of horny old men" Almost as soon as he said it Ty began to regret his words, it was very obvious that Gunther liked men and Ty didn't want to offend him. To his relief Gunther actually laughed at the joke.

"They always want what they can't have. But there were a few looking at you, and if I'm not mistaken you were checking some guys out yourself."

Gunther's words nearly caused Ty to choke on his own spit. There was no way that Gunther could be able to tell that Ty was beginning to question his sexuality, and even if he did Ty never actually checked any guys out, or did he? He supposed that he could have done it subconsciously .

"What are you talking about dude?" Ty tried to play it off but he knew that Gunther could detect the shakiness in his voice. Suddenly Gunther's face became very serious.

"You don't have to lie to me Ty. I can tell that there's something on your mind, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you starting to look at other boys. But you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Gunther couldn't stop from smiling, he knew that he would get Ty to crack no matter what.

The room was filled with an awkward silence before Ty had to change the topic before he ended up going insane. Picking the first thing that popped into his mind the two started talking about dancing and 'Shake It Up Chicago'. An hour and a half passed before Gunther had to leave and go home. Ty was sort of sad because he actually enjoyed their time together and now he was alone with nothing but his thoughts. With nothing better to do Ty decided to distract himself by watching a little tv.

So far watching tv was doing nothing to get what Gunther told him off his mind. No matter how hard he tried Ty couldn't help but replay the entire conversation over and over again. There was some truth to what he said, but Ty never looked at the same sex in a sexual manner. He knew how to appreciate a guy with a nice body, but appreciation is all it was right? Don't all guys look at one another to compare and contrast to size up the competition?

There was no way that Gunther actually knew what he was talking about. Just because he always has a few guys staring at him he thinks everyone does. Just because Ty looked in another guys direction doesn't mean anything. It was all just Gunther thinking that he knew everything just because he was a little cute and turned a few heads. Wait, did Ty really just say another boy was cute? When he thought about it the blond boy was kind of cute but that did not mean that Ty thought he was attractive.

Gunther may have had some attractive qualities but he was not Ty's type. For one he was a guy and overly cocky, even if he did have an adorable set of lips. As soon as he thought of Gunther's lips Ty had an instant flashback to last night's dream. Mental images of Deuce licking his lips and pleasuring him filled Ty's mind. Remembering what Deuce did in the dream Ty wondered if Gunther had any experience with that sort of thing.

'Damn it' Ty thought. 'Now I'm thinking about getting blown by two different guys' Now Ty was actually starting to get angry. There was no way that he could be gay, he loved girls way too much for that. But then he thought back to recent events. Maybe he was just going through some sort of faze and it would hopefully pass soon.

Deciding that he was way too tired to deal with everything right now Ty got ready for bed. It really didn't matter that it was only nine o'clock, Ty was tired and refused to let his thoughts get the better of him. Grabbing his iPod Ty shoved his ear buds in his ears and used the music as a way to drown out everything else and to focus on sleep. It took over half an hour but Ty was finally able to fall asleep.

*Ty had somehow ended up at school. Everything seemed to be normal. As usual there a bunch of kids in the hallway either going to class or just hanging out talking to friends. Ty had spotted CeCe and Rocky talking so he went over to talk to them. The three started talking about nothing really when Ty felt someone tugging on his shirt. He turned to see Deuce looking up at him. Somehow Ty just knew something was wrong.

"Ty I need to talk with you." Before Ty could say anything the Latino boy was pulling him off into a private corner. "Look Ty I'm not really sure how to say this but-"

"I already know Deuce. You want to tell me how hopelessly in love you are with me." The words just left Ty's mouth without any real thought. At this Deuce really didn't know how to react, it was obvious that Ty had taken him by surprise.

"I um, how did you know?" Deuce asked already looking as if he was about to cry. This boy really was over emotional.

"I always knew. I just never told you." Again the words flowed effortlessly out of Ty's mouth.

"And you don't like me back, do you?" Deuce didn't even need an answer. He already knew that there was no chance of Ty actually liking him. It was impossible.

"You're right. I don't like you Deuce" Now the tears were begging to build in Deuce's eyes. "I love you Deuce Martinez."

"Really? Don't fuck with me Ty." There was a sort of desperation in Deuce's voice. In response Ty grabbed the smaller boys chin and tilting it before pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft and gentle. When they broke apart Deuce was actually crying now, but these were tears of joy.

"I love you too Ty Blue. Always have and always will." This time it was Deuce's turn to initiate the kiss. He pulled Ty in closely and fiercely pressed their lips together. This kiss was filled with more passion and desire. Suddenly something had changed and Ty shoved Deuce away from him causing him to hit the ground. Now people where starting to gather around them.

"That was fucking disgusting. What the hell is wrong with you?" Ty spit out, his voice heavily laced with anger and disgust. Deuce was shocked, all he could really do was just stare at Ty for a minute is disbelief.

"But I thought tha-"

"What, that I actually loved you? How could I ever love a piece of garbage like you, your nothing." Deuce didn't know what hurt most at the moment, him being humiliated in front of everyone or the fact that it was Ty who was saying the mean and hurtful things that would end up leaving him with mental scars for the rest of his life.

Now Deuce was surrounded by people, all of them pointing and laughing at him while he cried his heart out. Ty was in the center of it all, constantly telling Deuce how worthless he was.*

Ty's body jolted up. He had just had the worst dream ever. For some reason all he really wanted to do was cry. He knew exactly why though, what he did in his dream was just horrible. Ty could never actually do something like that to anyone, especially to someone he loved. And he did love Deuce.

Ty had always thought of Deuce as a brother or just part of the family but now that he thought about it the love that he had for his best friend was different. He loved his family but with Deuce he felt more, almost like they had a special kind of bond. Now Ty was unsure if that bond was just brotherly or more. Sitting there and trying to figure everything out by himslef would only confuse Ty more, he needed outside help. Ty was pretty sure he knew just the person to help him out.

It took him a few minutes but Ty finaly found his phone. Somehow he always ends up loosing it in his bed. He quickly dialed Gunther's number not giving himself time to chicken out. The phone rang four times before the blond boy picked up.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting my beauty sleep." Came Gunther's thick accent from the other line.

"Look man I just to really need someone to talk to. You just happen to be the only person I can talk to about this." Ty admitted. Gunther let out a sigh and told Ty to hurry up and spit out whatever it was that he had to say.

"Let's just say that I have this friend who has started to question if he likes dudes or not, well it's only one dude really but you get the point." Ty blurted out that it was his friends even though he knew no one was really stupid enough to believe that.

"Is this particular person a close friend of your 'friends'?" Gunther asked.

"Well yea I guess you can say that." Gunther continued to ask Ty questions such as how and when this all started. Eventually Ty grew tired of using the "my friend" excuse and told the other boy what happened in the pizza shop.

"So what do you think I should do?" Ty asked hoping to get some answers that would actually help him out.

"From what I understand you have strong feelings for Deuce but your too afraid to act on them" Ty was about to interrupt when Gunther kept going. "If you don't tell him how you feel it's going to keep eating at you until you finally say something which depending on how long you wait may just make things worse."

"But it's not that simple. How can I tell my best friend that I think of him in a romantic way when I'm not completely sure how I feel and have no idea how he feels?" Ty ranted trying to get his point across. Gunther sighed again.

"Look we both know how Deuce feels about you. I would say that he likes you but it's pretty obvious that he loves you."

Ty had to admit that there was some truth to the other boys words, but it couldn't be that simple could it?

"Suppose you were right, how do you expect me to tell Deuce how I think I feel?" Ty continued to question Gunther.

"This is what's going to happen. Tomorrow you and Deuce will meet at the pizza shop before it opens and discuss your feelings." Gunther said mater of factly.

"And just how do you know that he will be there, or that I'll even go?"

"You will and so will he. Just make sure that you're there and I will make sure that Deuce us there as well."

"Ugh, fine" Ty mumbled before hanging up.

XXXXX

Deuce held the phone to his ear not sure if what he just heard was real or a dream. He had called Gunther over half an hour ago seeking advice when Ty called as well. As soon as Gunther said that Ty was calling Deuce immediately muted his phone that he could listen to the other two without being heard. At first he had no idea what to expect and now he was in shock. There was no way that Ty could have actually said that he had feelings for the other boy.

"There now you have a date with Ty and I can finally get back to my beauty sleep." Gunther's voice had shaken Deuce from his thoughts.

"Wait don't hang up yet. I still need your help." Deuce pleaded.

"Ugh hurry it up. If I don't get my sleep I will kill you and Ty with my be dazzler"

"Ok ok just tell me what I should wear and what to say and what to do."

"Just be yourself and you will be fine. If you can't even do that than your screwed."

"How is that supposed to help me?" Deuce's voice sounded panicky.

"Just don't act like a total dumb ass, dumb ass." With that Gunther hung up.

"Just great. Now I'm really screwed." Deuce muttered before trying to fall asleep.

That night Deuce had barely slept at all, all he could think about his date with Ty if it could even be called that. In the end Deuce had only gotten about three hours of sleep before his alarm went off. Instead of mopping around in bed like he wanted to Deuce figured it was better to get this thing over with. He had no idea what would happen. Part of him was excited because Ty thought he had feelings for him whatever those feelings may be, but another part of him was worried that Ty really didn't feel the same way and he would just end up making a total fool of himself. The rest of him was almost too nervous to remember to put on his pants right.

After nearly twenty minutes of constant outfit changing Deuce finally picked random articles of clothing and suck with them, it just so happened that he picked out the tightest short and jeans that he owned. The shirt showed off his tight lean body and the jeans accented the small hump that was his ass although it did seem bigger than it was a month or two ago, it definitely stuck out more. Now all he had to do was pick out a pair of headphones a jacket and he would be good to go. Deuce ended up choosing blue and blue since it was one of Ty's favorite colors and his last name. Grabbing his keys Deuce left the house and made it to the pizza shop in record time.

Deuce nearly turned back around when he saw that Ty was already there waiting for him out front. Taking a deep breath, Deuce headed straight for Ty, trying to keep calm. It would be easier if Ty wasn't wearing a shirt two sizes too small hugging his chest in just the right way. Deuce had to physically shake his head in order to concentrate.

"What's up man?" Ty greeted him just as he normally would. Deuce mumbled a quick hey before leading the other boy inside the pizza shop. They chose a table and sat down across from each other, neither one saying a word. They both hated the awkward silence but had no idea what to say to the other. After nearly ten minutes of sitting there Ty decided to speak first since they were getting nowhere.

"Deuce I really need to ask you something, and promise me you won't freak out ok?"

Deuce was about to nod his head in agreement when his mouth started moving on its own and spitting words out.

"I'm gay." Deuce couldn't stop the words from coming out nor could he take them back. He wasn't exactly why he blurted it out like that, but he knew it was something that he had to say.

"Are you sure, you're not just a little bi curious?" Ty had completely forgot about everything he was going to say. This was huge for his friend to admit to him that he was gay.

"Yea, I'm sure. I tried to keep thinking about girls but then all I could really think about was the guys that would like those girls." Deuce started playing with his thumbs trying to avoid his friends gaze.

"That's cool that you know what you want. I'm not even sure what it is that I want anymore." In front of anyone else Ty would be far too nervous and shy to admit something like that, but he trusted Deuce, with everything.

At hearing this Deuce took a break from staring at his hands to look at Ty. He already knew that his best friend had feelings for him, maybe this meant that he would express them. Although it was most likely that Ty was talking about the male gender in general and not just him, either way he needed to know.

"So what does that mean exactly, do you like guys, or you just like some?" Deuce didn't mean to sound so demanding but he just had to know.

"I'm not sure, I think I might be bi curios. I thought about kissing a few guys before but I still like girls."

Deuce was starting to feel brave now. He had thought about doing the same thing, so there was no reason why they shouldn't try it.

"I know a way you can decide if you like boys or not."

"And how is that, I'm all ears." Ty was expecting him to say something really ridiculous.

"Kiss me." Ty was not prepared for that. "Kiss me, and you can decide if you like it or not. If you don't like it than we never speak of it again, and if you do we can talk about that later."

"You can't be serious." Ty was pretty sure that Deuce had to be joking, but he wasn't. Normally Deuce would never be so bold and say such a thing, in all honesty he was terrified, but he couldn't think straight while looking at those sexy lips just begging to be kissed.

"The way I see it, this will help us both out in the long run." Ty was about to argue when Deuce cut him off. "Either you kiss me or I kiss you." Deuce moved his chair closer and closer to the other boy as he said this.

"So what's it going to be?"

Deciding what the hell, Ty moved in closer and pressed his lips against the Latino boys. They both felt a spark of electricity, it was unlike any previous kiss either had experienced. At first their lips just sort of rested on each other's mot moving, Ty was just about to pull away when Deuce deepened the kiss. Ty didn't try to pull away again so Deuce saw this as a good sign and licked Ty's bottom lip, silently asking permission to enter. Ty parted his lips almost immediately and brought his tongue out to play.

They each took turns exploring each other's mouths, Deuce was loving the taste of mint coming from Ty. Ty wasn't sure how to describe the way Deuce tasted, it was kind of like cherries and spice, an interesting flavor he was sure only Deuce could have. The need for oxygen didn't arrive for a good thirty minutes, the two finally broke apart, lips swollen and on fire. It took a minute for them to realize that Deuce was sitting in Ty's lap, straddling him, neither knew how or when it happened but they didn't complain.

"So, I guess it's safe to say that you liked it." Deuce said when he was finally able to breath. Ty just gave him a cocky grin and told him that it was ok as far as kisses went. Deuce knew that Ty was just teasing him but hearing that made him think of the nightmare he had. What if Ty really did end up thinking that he was disgusting and hated him, the fear was very evident on Deuce's face.

"Just kidding dude. That had to be the most amazing kiss ever." Ty exclaimed. Hearing this helped but not by much.

"I just need to know that you are doing this because you want to, and not because you think you have to."

"Of course I did it because I wanted to. Why on Earth would you think otherwise?" Ty asked wondering why his friend was being so weird. Then Deuce told him about the horrible nightmare he had the other day. Without thinking Ty wrapped his arms around Deuce.

"You know that I would never do such an evil and disgusting thing to you Deuce." Ty gave him a peck on the cheak and a reassuring smile. The two braced for what seemed like twenty minutes before finally breaking apart, but keeping their fingers interlocked. They held hands for the remainder of what some would call a date, all the while Gunther watched from his hiding place in the corner. There was no way he could not be there to watch his plan unfold, and it was all going perfectly of course.

After their first date it was official, Ty and Deuce were now a couple. It only took a couple of hours before everyone knew. Just from watching the two around each other it was oh so obvious that they were more than just friends. The fact that they made out every twelve seconds didn't help keep them a secret. None of their friends had a problem with them being together. Even Dina supported, which was a surprise to everyone.

The only real bump in the road would have to be when they both came out to their parents. Ty's mom didn't see anything wrong with their relationship while his dad on the other hand was a little harder to convince, but just like his son all he needed was some time and space to think. Deuce's family took the news in a slightly different way, no one was all that surprised but didn't really see it coming, well everyone but his uncle. His uncle and cousins would tease him but loved him all the same, and would protect him from anyone that would try to do him harm. Even Deuce's dad who everyone thought would freak out approved of his son's relationship, after he took Ty aside to have a little chat with him.

All in all things were going very well for Ty Blue and Deuce Martinez. The happy couple had everything they needed, friends and family that supported them, and most importantly each other. Then there was Gunther and Tinka who didn't really fall under any one category.


End file.
